


Always In Tune

by master_riku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Dom Riku, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Feels, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Vibrators, hearts in tune, pan sora, poly sora, queer, switch sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_riku/pseuds/master_riku
Summary: Pan polya switch Sora has all his sweet 'n' spicy romances, his one night stand conquests, the boy-toys and booty calls and sweethearts he collects out among the worlds, but the only one who can dom him is Master Riku. And it's been too long since he was reminded of that.





	1. Now

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is short and sweet and can be read standalone. the second chapter is the considerably more involved second day.

"Oh, _ fuck, _yes, I promise," the small voice said, and Sora halted his hand before the third slap.

Beck, currently face down and shackled to their own bedposts, was his newest sub--well, sub plus datefriend. Local to Twilight Town and mutual friend of Roxas who had actually been so pissed when Sora beat him to asking Beck out. That's what you get for making a bet with a dom. Well, switch, _ technically, _but not many people knew about that.

"Good," Sora crooned, lowering his hand again, this time to pet that pert ass instead of punish. "I knew you could be so good for me, Beck."

Sora's gummiphone vibrated in his back pocket. He had notifications turned off for all but one number while he was on a date, and although his interest piqued at the buzz, he wasn't sure what Riku wanted. Could just be a chat. It had been just a chat yesterday, and the day before, and every day for three weeks.

He checked it just in case, still petting Beck with one hand, teasing around their inner thigh and back up. They were squirming too much to notice.

The screen lit up around the single word in the center.

_ Now. _

Sora read the word in Riku's voice and it drove something hot and wild into his chest, crawling down his spine and pooling into an irresistible warmth at his core and suddenly all he felt was _ need_.

Well, good thing he hadn't intended on doing much more with Beck this afternoon. Riku always did text at the worst times.

Sora finished taking care of his sub, dragging them right to the edge a few times before letting them cum, to make sure they'd be well worn out and pliant later. _ You're welcome, Roxas, _he thought.

He took his time, knowing the "now" was metaphorical, since he could be on who knew which world when Riku texted, but he spent the whole gummiship ride sinking further and further into a sub headspace.

When Riku answered the door to his room, a full head taller than Sora and twice as intimidating, and asked him, "Do you need to be punished for taking so long?" all Sora could whisper was, "Please."

"Please what, Sora?" Riku asked patiently.

"Please, Master Riku."

***

It was the only time Riku let Sora use the title, and he made every instance count. He yanked Sora closer by the collar and crashed their lips together, feeling how the smaller man melted into submission under the fire of his kiss.

Riku abruptly pulled back and drew Sora further into the room. He fisted his hands in Sora's hair and ravaged his mouth in another searing kiss. When he pulled back, Sora was whimpering. _ Already? _

Sora was too delectable and his last mission had lasted far too long; Riku felt the pull of their heartsong in time with the pull of his need and caved.

In the work of a moment, Sora was bent over the arm of Riku's couch, pants unbuckled and shoved down around his ankles. He'd get a proper punishment later--for now a warm-up would suffice.

Everyone knew their hearts were in tune, but very few knew what went on behind closed doors.

If their hearts created a song then their bodies were instruments, and Riku a practised musician. A sharp staccato rhythm set the pace, driving without mercy from the first slap of his hand on Sora's ass, turning it steadily crimson with every beat.

The soft strains of _ sorry, please, more _ floated up from where Sora had buried his face into the cushion, the first hint at a melody that could bring a lesser man to his knees.

Every smack sunk into the delightfully soft flesh and reverberated back against his hand until finally real heat radiated off it. Sora's cries turned to moans and Riku let him go, smoothing his hands over the bright pink skin, turning from harsh to soft in a blink, the promise of more to come.

Every dance of Riku's featherlight fingertips plucked strings that quivered with desire, following the vibrato hum of breath ghosting across over-sensitized skin.

_ Yes, anything, more, _ in airy notes floated up as Riku maneuvered his dazed lover off the arm of the couch, out of his clothes, and pushed him to his knees on the floor. As Riku shed his own clothes, Sora opened his mouth without a word.

Riku bit down on his lip at the sight and the vibrant, metallic twang of blood swirled in to join the song. His fingers tangled in soft brown hair, gripping, thrusting into the silken tightness of that mouth, that pretty throat, pulling out gasps and moans ragged and fragmented but sweet.

Riku almost came there and then, but he needed to be buried deep inside Sora, tonight. Sora needed it, too. He needed the harsh, brutal, fast, to feel alive, he always did. Anything else could wait til tomorrow.

Heat pulsed between them, demanding a new tempo. Riku yanked Sora up and bent him again over the arm of the couch, wrists behind his back and clutched in one of Riku's hands. He nudged Sora to spread his legs further apart.

The bottle was already on the table beside the couch and as usual, Sora had let nothing near his ass since the last time Riku saw him, making him far too tight. One, two, three, the agonising lead-in to the final stanza of this round.

The first thrust was sudden and swift. No mercy--it was what Riku needed, what Sora craved. It elicited a desperate cry from a throat already raw, followed by another, and another, rising with the thrilling pitch of a violin as the crescendo built.

_ More, harder, please, _ ** _please,_ ** they both knew the words, Sora's voice delicate and broken as he begged. Lyrical, even, in its utter passion, bringing Riku to the end of himself as he gave Sora exactly what he wanted, hands digging into hips hard enough to bruise, pounding into him with the punishing chords of wild abandon.

The music swelled to a climax and Sora screamed incoherently, bucking against Riku as he came. Riku held him down harder, pressing his weight into him as his pace grew erratic.

Sora's voice grew hoarse but he kept crying out, rasping strains of _ use me, please, more, all of it, _until every sound, every breath, every sobbing plea drove Riku to an inexorable peak and with a final, shuddering note, all fell silent. Riku could feel his heart and his body thrumming in sync: a simple, pure resonance mirrored by the one curled up under his arms.

Moving slowly, energy spent, he pulled Sora back and lifted him into his arms, pressing a kiss to the sweaty temple as he cradled his love to his chest. Sora went along with it limply, conscious but too blissed out to make a sound.

Yes, he thought, making his way to the bedroom, he'd still make good on his promise of a punishment before round two but that could wait at least until morning.

The first night was, as always, for the song.


	2. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora didn't come here for one quick and rough--if enjoyable--night. It's been too long and he's too tangled up in himself and all he knows is that he needs more. Riku knows what that "more" is. Not to mention, he still owes Sora a punishment.

Sora woke clean and undressed in Riku's bed. He yawned luxuriously, contentment settling in him like a lazy cat. Riku took such good care of him. He felt like an adored, spoiled princess. With a very sore ass.

He also wasn't nearly sated enough.

"Good morning," a low voice said behind him.

Sora smirked. The rich, pure notes of Riku's voice already stirring something warm and bubbling down below his stomach. God, he missed being dommed when Riku was away.

"Good morning, Master Riku," he quipped. He turned over to get a good look at silver spikes framing a firm jaw, clear blue eyes meeting warm teal, and wrapped himself around Riku like a vine--pressing his lips to a pair of much more demanding ones.

From the start Riku took control of the situation. He rolled them to put Sora underneath and unlike yesterday they were all skin on skin, the intimacy of a morning after sleeping together nude. It was very nearly perfect.

Sora lost himself, arms loosely around Riku's neck--the way Riku commanded his entire world, the weight of him pressing Sora into the mattress, firm and present and unyielding. Sora was nothing so much as the sacred simplicity of their lips and bodies slotting together in a line of heat.

Sora probably would have dommed, if Riku ever wanted it, but that didn't even seem to be an option on the table and he was secretly glad. Riku was a master in every sense and something wild and desperate in Sora could never get enough. Something in him begged to be tamed.

Riku pulled back first, pressing a final, soft peck of a kiss to Sora's forehead before rolling off and getting out of bed. "Breakfast," he said decisively, but conceded a wink. "Then more."

Sora muttered with a customary pout, lips swollen and bruised and still wanting, his eyes glued to the mouthwatering series of muscles from Riku's arms to his thighs tensing and releasing as he stretched. It was an absolute crime how Riku covered them up with a shirt and loose sweatpants instead of telling Sora to grace each one with lips and tongue and worshipping fingers before using their strength to--

Sora shook his head. He was already half-hard and he still needed to make it through breakfast. But he still agreed easily enough to the idea, hopping out of bed himself and pulling on an oversized t-shirt from his dresser. He left it at that, knowing that seeing the loose cotton lift up to grant peeks at his bare ass always drove Riku the right kind of crazy.

He reluctantly admitted he was hungry for more than _ just _ Riku, but the way Riku teased him through the entire process of breakfast had him dancing on the edge of desperation.

Just one instance of Riku's breath on his neck as Sora tended to the eggs sent shivers down his spine before the bastard rudely turned back to his pancake batter.

Riku's hand sliding up Sora's bare thigh while he was trying to eat made him squirm and protest around a mouthful of sweet syrup before Riku went back to his bacon and talked about the morning news from Aqua like he hadn't done a thing.

A rough pinch on Sora's bare ass while he was helping wash dishes aggravated the residual sting from the spanking last night in all the right ways, but Riku just draped a dishcloth over his shoulder and went back to stacking plates.

Sora was hard and frustrated when Riku finally declared breakfast over and finally, _ finally _ backed him up against the kitchen counter, arms forming a cage as he leaned down, turquoise eyes flashing jade-green with desire. Sora gripped the edge of the countertop behind him, tilted his head back to expose his neck, and _ whined _ as Riku left a searing trail of kisses from his collarbone to the hollow just behind his ear.

"I know what you want," Riku said, tongue like fire as it traced the veins under the skin of Sora's neck. His husky, melodic voice had Sora's body singing.

"You want to be stretched and filled,"

_ another kiss_,

"you want to be taken and held down and roughed up,"

_ and another_,

"you want to be fucked mercilessly on every surface,"

_ lips and skin and, god, his tongue again, _

"you want me to use you until you can't see or hear or feel _ anything _ but me--until my cock ramming into your ass is your past, your future, your entire world."

Sora sighed out, "_Yes._"

"But I know what you _ need,_" Riku continued, voice going harder, breath hot in Sora's ear and sending a shudder down his bowstring-taut body. "You _ need _ to be punished."

"Didn't, ah, didn't you do that? Y-yesterday?" Sora managed, gasping, eyes shut, his backside noticeably twinging where it pressed against the counter.

"Not even close," Riku practically hissed.

Laughter was behind the words and he leaned in closer, finally touching, pressing their bodies together as he pushed Sora more firmly into the counter and the soreness flared and Sora _ knew _ Riku knew what he was doing.

"That was just a warm-up. That was for being too damn irresistible, just like you're being right now--not wearing underwear to breakfast? Teasing me with your hip-swaying? Eyes and face so open and pretending to be innocent when you know what you do to me just by _ existing_?" Riku nipped at Sora's ear. "You're begging for more. I'm tempted to give you a second spanking first."

Sora squeezed his thighs together, not quite creating friction with Riku trapping him too firmly against the counter. Every single word went straight to his cock and he had just enough presence of mind to ask,

"Before what?"

"Before I give you what you need." Riku brought one hand up to card through Sora's hair and gripped tight.

Sora's head was yanked back further in a delicious, fresh wave of pinprick pains, exposing his neck completely. Riku bit down, holding the bite and sucking on the skin exactly where it made Sora buck and whimper. Pain was coming at him on three fronts now; it was everything and still not enough.

"_Please, _ Master Riku. _ Please, god, anything._"

Riku let up, his hand gliding out of Sora's hair and around to cup his cheek, pulling Sora's face around to meet his gaze, settling his finger and thumb in an agonisingly sweet grip on Sora's chin.

The more Sora tried to focus through the clashing sensations and arousal, the more he lost track of himself.

"What you _ need _ is to be claimed," Riku said to him. "What you _ need _ is to be reminded how thoroughly submissive you are. What you _ need _ is a lesson in keeping your master waiting."

At that, Sora gasped. _ Waiting? _

"And then, maybe you can earn what you _ want._"

The most Sora could do was whimper and nod, practically on the edge of tears before they even started. He _ did _ need that, god but he did. How did Riku know?

The gentlest of kisses graced Sora's lips and he kept himself--fucking _ admirably_\--from surging against Riku and demanding even more.

"I'm going to ask a lot of you, today, Sora, but I know you'll be good and take it for me."

Sora nodded slightly and focused on breathing to steady himself. He was glad Riku was holding him so tightly to the counter, otherwise he probably would have melted straight through the floor.

"Is this part of it?" he asked, half-quip, half-plea. "Because I'm already dying."

Riku chuckled and the rumbling of his chest pressing into Sora's made everything in him groan again.

"Perhaps."

He pulled away and Sora leaned after him like everything in his body needed to be touching him. Riku grabbed one of Sora's hands in his and laced their fingers, tugging him gently away from the counter and toward the hall, helping him keep his balance until his head cleared.

"Come."

Sora managed to reclaim some small grip on reality on the way to the bedroom. Riku's thumb moved in absent circles on the back of his hand in grounding way.

He had a love/hate relationship with spankings. In spite of his wide array of experience he was truly terrible at giving them out and used them in a more mild, spur of the moment way--a smack of reminder here, a threat there, a tease with a whip to drive up the sexual tension. Unlike _ some _ doms he couldn't do that with just two words and a smouldering gaze.

Without even blinking, Riku could always bring Sora to his absolute limit and it was everything he never knew he needed. He would have said he'd hated spankings before Riku. Now he just hated them right up to the moment--every so often--when he craved them.

Sometimes he needed the _ hurt _ and the _ care _and to be broken.

Didn't everyone, in their own way?

***

Anticipation, Sora thought, that was half the point of a spanking. He was tense and edgy and crackling with it by the time Riku situated them on the bed and had Sora displayed over his lap, one hand on his back and one rubbing his thighs. Sora's shirt was still on but flipped up.

Riku almost never spanked him clothed and preferred Sora to be in his lap like this--the closeness must do something for Riku, or maybe he just liked to feel his handiwork, the cocky bastar--

** _Smack!_ **

Sora jumped with a yelp, from surprise and released tension more than pain, though the sting on his already-tender skin filtered into awareness a moment later.

It was like Riku could sense his insult. He had an uncanny ability to read Sora like a book and sometimes Sora felt like Riku's favourite song--memorised and cherished in every line no matter how many times it was played.

** _Smack! Smack!_ **

Fuck. These were coming harder, already. Sora held in everything but two soft grunts this time. Riku never started off slow.

Sharp cracks rained down on his unprotected bottom, coming at an almost rhythmic pace, each one jerking his entire body forward and back. By somewhere near fifteen, he'd already progressed to swearing interspersed with soft moans. He could swear Riku's thick arm and wide hand were more effective than a paddle.

A deeper ache blossomed underneath the starbursts of individual blows. Even caught up in the moment he could tell Riku wanted him bruised today.

Sora fisted the blanket in his hands and cried out at a particularly hard slap. The pain layered with the pressure of Riku's hand between his shoulder blades, holding him down, and something in his mind clicked into place.

"You're doing so well," Riku's voice murmured, low and gravelly with desire. "You're already a masterpiece."

He brushed his fingertips over Sora's battered cheeks, then. Too-soft touches on overheated skin; more overwhelming than the spanking. Sora gave another cry.

"This is what you wanted, right?"

Riku slapped his hand down hard on the center of one cheek then the next, alternating between blows and maddening gentleness.

"While you were wiggling this ass at me over breakfast?"

Sensations clamoured in Sora's head and he barely heard the words, writhing and admitting _ yes _ just in case it helped. Everything was pain and colour and flashes of light. He was somehow still hard--_harder_\--and a small damp spot against Riku's thigh was proof of his mounting need.

"You wanted me to _ pay attention, _ didn't you? You needed this; it's been too long."

Featherlight fingers seared lines of fire across his already-burning backside. Skin met skin again in another resounding slap and he finally broke.

He hadn't orgasmed, not from pain alone, not this time, but he didn't care. Sora's small frame wracked with whole-body shudders, lost in the sweet release of tears.

Even in his state, he was aware of a shifting sensation and then he could feel Riku's arms around him. Sora floated there, forehead buried against Riku's neck, and quieted down, slowly coming back to himself. Riku was holding him firmly, making soft shushing noises between murmurs of _ good, beautiful, flawless. _

Sora was sitting up on his knees, straddling Riku's lap as Riku leaned back against the headboard. The position was keeping pressure off his ass but he wasn't sure if he'd have even noticed--it was already a beacon of screaming white-hot agony, branded with Riku's handprint.

Something coiled and tense and festering in him had cleared and washed his mind into a centered clarity. How had he ever lived without this? He was breathing easier than he had in days.

...and he was still _ achingly _ hard. _ Fuck. _ He couldn't help himself--he pressed down, grinding into Riku's lap.

Effortlessly, Riku lifted him an inch back and denied him the friction, chuckling. "Nice try."

Sora used to have thoughts, but Riku had apparently beaten them right out of his head. He tried to drag up memories of getting what he wanted when he was a kid, through the mush his mind was made up of. He sat back and--

Oh _ god _ he'd been _ wrong_, the pressure and texture of his dom's sweatpants rasping against his scalding skin stole the breath from his lungs. He snapped one hand back to smooth softly over a butt-cheek. It _ was _ hot. And almost certainly bruised.

"Shit!"

Riku refused to help, amusement glittering in his eyes as he watched Sora wince. "That's what you get for planning puppy-dog eyes. Self-sabotage."

Sora leaned forward again delicately, forehead on Riku's shoulder, and huffed.

The pain didn't help clear his head, either, and he was still caught somewhere between the haze of the spanking and the fuzzy desire of arousal.

"Fuck," Sora let out, voice raw and cracking. "_ Fuck. _ Please. Master...Master Riku, _ please._"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me!" he said, voice strained.

Riku gently pried Sora's hand away and took over the rubbing, now more soothing than tormenting.

"Mmm," he rumbled next to Sora's ear, "I love your begging, but that would defeat the purpose of the lesson. It isn't punishment if you _ like _ it; don't you tell your subs the same thing?"

"I've never punished anyone like this," Sora breathed.

Words were getting slightly easier again, but the desire still throbbed in him to the same beat of his throbbing backside; each pass of Riku's hands sent sparks flickering to his straining, dripping cock.

"It's all so much more...casual," he managed to finish his thought.

"Well then, consider this a twofold lesson."

Riku was far too composed for someone with a spanked-senseless sub in his lap but there wasn't much Sora could do about that.

"You're learning the extent of punishments, and being punished for making me wait."

"Sounds...reasonable," Sora hazarded.

"And the one thing you could never stand was denial. Turnabout seems like fair play, wouldn't you say, Sora?"

"Oh, _ fuck, _ you wouldn...you _ would,_" Sora marveled in a crystal moment of pure devastation.

He _ wasn't going to be allowed to come. _ He'd just been put through the wringer and now--now he was going to absolutely crumble to dust.

"You're not very quick to grasp the concept of the word _ punishment,_" Riku teased. "Now, come on, get up. I have a day off to enjoy."

It wasn't any use whining or complaining, but Sora did both anyway as Riku helped him gingerly get off his lap. Riku held up a disappointingly small plug and gestured again at the bed.

His gestures always said, _ obey me. _ They always worked.

Sora positioned himself over the edge, grateful for the support since his legs were still mostly made of jelly. Riku slipped the lubed plug between his sore cheeks and he could feel the skin there protesting, sending little twinges and pings of protest. Riku teased him with the tip of the plug.

"Why?" Sora whined. "Isn't making me wait bad enough?"

"Hush."

Riku pushed the tip in and rotated it. Sora buried his head in the blankets and groaned--it wasn't even close to enough, and it wasn't supposed to be. But it would keep his awareness on his ass, reminding him all day what he was waiting for.

_ Damn it, _ Riku was _ merciless_.

Sora couldn't begin to imagine doing this to a sub but he coveted it all the same.

He grumbled, unsatisfied, as the plug popped in; he could barely feel it.

"No more complaining; you _ will _ take your punishment and you _ will _ behave," Riku said and tapped a warning on Sora's bruised backside.

The spasm of pain and accompanying spike of fear shot through Sora's gut and, inevitably down to his insatiable, traitorous cock.

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked.

"Besides," Riku's voice was lighter, now, as he held out a hand to help Sora stand upright. "You have the power to make this stop. It's your safeword, you know. You can say it and jack off right now."

His teal eyes twinkled knowingly as they met Sora's horrified blue below him. What? Like he was even _ close _ to wanting that?

"You know you need to be punished," Riku said, voice dripping with satisfaction as he leaned down to kiss Sora's cheek, whispering the last words in his ear. "You need to be _ mine._"

"...Yeah," Sora managed weakly, because _ fuck, _he really did.

After a moment, Riku indulged him in a kiss and stood back up straight. He still towered over Sora after all this time and it was fucking hot.

"Now let's get you some lotion and some loose pants. We've got a few hours to kill."

_ Hours? _ Dear _ god_.

***

The plug vibrated. Sora found that out fifteen minutes into the first movie. He missed the other eighty.

But when he curled up against Riku on the couch, legs tucked under him to keep his bum elevated; when Riku's arm folded around him, one hand possessively gripped onto an aching ass cheek to remind Sora who that handiwork belonged to; when he got lost in the individual moments, Sora almost didn't mind the teasing. Almost.

Riku plied him with water and snacks and kisses all afternoon, like a boyfriend. Then turned around and cranked the vibrator up to high while Sora was bent over to look in a cabinet and mid-sentence in a story, like an asshole.

There was a hoarseness in Sora's voice already, in spite of several cups of hot tea. Granted, he barely noticed that as his brain was a mess, too, under the onslaught of the frequent edging and endless waiting.

But he never so much as _ thought _ his safeword.

This newest assault on his senses stopped abruptly and he breathed through the aftershocks, panting as he held the ledge of the desk and swayed on his feet.

Riku's arms came around him from above and lifted the--what had he been holding, a pad of paper?--from the fingers of his unprotesting hand, placing it back down on the desk. His own hands came to rest on Sora's tense shoulders and he peppered kisses to the back of Sora's neck, nuzzling into him.

In spite of his consumingly aching cock, Sora let out a kind of mewling noise and leaned back on Riku, completely and utterly his.

"I think you've learned your lesson, love," Riku said.

The note of praise lit up sweet as a sunburst sky in Sora's chest.

"Wouldn't you agree?"

A proper sub might have said something like, _ if you say so, Master Riku. _ But Sora just turned around, face a mask of relief, and uttered a gutteral "_yes_."

***

Sora hadn't been fully naked since he woke up, so this was probably a good sign, he thought. Riku was going to take care of him. Something in the back of his mind thrilled with satisfaction.

Before he could identify it, Riku eased the plug out of his ass and he lost track of everything else. It had been in for hours and he'd already cleaned himself out once but the slight tug was still enough to make him whimper.

"Oh, you _ are _ so good for me, Sora, I knew you could be," Riku groaned, and Sora realised after a day of tormenting his sub, Riku was probably just as worked up.

Good. Served him right.

Sora had his knees tucked up under him on the bed, face and hands buried in the blanket, and he didn't care how desperate he looked; he _ was. _

Riku set aside the plug, grabbed a small bottle of lube, and crawled onto the bed behind Sora.

The first two fingers weren't enough, but they were the promise of more and Sora reveled in the process, feeling new tendrils of coiling heat twist in his gut.

"_Fuck, _you're so sensitive, Sora, you don't know what it does to me to see you like this."

Riku added a third finger, the slow drag against Sora's rim everything he's been missing. Finally, a _ stretch _ and an accompanying burn.

"_Thank _you," Sora sighed.

Riku didn't let him enjoy himself for long. After being careful and gentle with his bruised ass cheeks all day, Riku made good on his morning's laid groundwork.

He kept up the steady fingering and grabbed one of Sora's dark crimson globes in his other hand, quickly kneading and squeezing the abused flesh.

_ Pain. _

Sora bit out a choked, strangled shout and to his shock the ripping, deep throb of agony pulsed straight to his twitching cock like a jolt of electricity.

"Breathe," Riku said soothingly, holding him through it. "You're so gorgeous, doing so well, taking everything I have to throw at you."

"Oh god oh god, oh fuck," Sora was swearing in earnest now, Riku's words a blur of praise that made his chest swell.

He'd cum if Riku so much as touched his cock, so much as thought about his cock, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. Riku touched him _ everywhere _ but there. Dancing little flicks up the inside of his thighs; long, sweeping trails of calloused fingertips over a broad expanse of his back; fingernails curving along the skin of his ass.

"Fuck, you have no idea how fucking much I want to ruin you right now," Riku ground out.

Sora _ needed, wanted, ached, _ and every press of Riku's fingers into his greedy hole, every squeeze and pinch and caress to his shattered bum brought him to a height he was genuinely unsure he'd seen before. He didn't know what would happen when he broke through the sky but at this point he didn't care if he _ died. _

_ It's too much, it's too much. More, more, more. _

Openly sobbing, Sora had given up on anything but pure begging.

"_Please, _ Riku, _ Master Riku_, please, _ please-please-please. _"

When he thought he truly couldn't take anymore, Riku's fingers left his ass and Sora felt himself pulled upright onto his knees. Heat and colour collided in the press of Riku's pelvis flush against Sora's backside, eliciting another shout and a mangled whine.

Whirling, spinning, consuming _ need. _ Sora was so empty, he needed to be filled up, fucked open, he wanted, he wanted--

"You've been so wonderful, so perfect, so _ good _ for me, Sora."

"_Please_," Sora babbled out the words between gasps of air. "Please--need you--"

Riku hissed in a breath. "God, I could cum from the sound of your begging alone."

Thankfully, he didn't try. One arm across Sora's chest, one hand to line himself up, and all at once he was buried to the hilt.

Sora _ screamed _and would have brought hell itself down on them if the place weren't sound-proofed. Riku groaned like it was music to his ears.

He was solid and thick and the burn, the fullness, was everything Sora had been dying for. Nothing in all the realms could compare to Riku's cock in that moment he was absolutely sure.

Sora devolved into babbling Riku's name, back arched, head thrown back, sweat-slick hair splayed out across Riku's shoulder as desperate hips pounded into him.

The slapping rhythm sent fireworks of pain through his backside with every thrust and he couldn't imagine a more exquisite counterpoint to the pleasure. Fire sang in his veins and some strain of music was on the edge of hearing. He gasped for breath, his heart beating out of his chest.

Sora was open and pliant and Riku mouthed at the graceful curve of his neck like he couldn't consume enough of him at once. The building pressure coalesced into one shining point and Sora felt it collapsing in on him.

"Come for me," Riku whispered, perfectly in tune, "come for me, Sora."

The world exploded in a dazzling spectrum of technicolour sound that Sora would later swear he could _ taste _ as it ripped out of him. The entire world rushed through his head and he went completely limp, nothing left but the last spasms of pure pleasure.

Sora surfaced into consciousness before he realised he'd momentarily passed out. Everything was a dim, faraway buzz; he faintly registered the drag and burn of oversensitivity as Riku thrust a few more times and stilled in him, and the distant shout of his name on beautiful lips.

Utterly spent, Sora faded in and out of the soothing, blissful blankness of subspace, the next thirty minutes playing like a series of slow-motion clips in the theatre of his mind.

Riku kissing his temple softly and telling him over and over how proud he was of Sora, how magnificent he was, how much he loved him.

A straw insistently poking at his dry lips and cool, sweet juice flooding his parched mouth.

Warm, damp washcloth in cleansing circles on his back as he sat on the bathroom counter, bonelessly leaning into Riku.

Riku's arms cradling him as he curled against a hard chest, catching the occasional thump of a heartbeat as Riku carried him.

Soft, plush blankets tucked up around his neck, the comforting weight of Riku's arm wrapped protectively around his waist.

Sora forced his eyes open and focused on moving his muscles. They felt like lead but he gave it his best shot. Before he gave up on himself completely, he managed to grip Riku's hand in his own.

Important. That was important. Contact. Communication. Riku's...

Riku huffed and it tickled the back of Sora's neck.

"You've done more than enough, you beautiful fucking creature. Go to _ sleep_, baby," Riku whispered, voice gone soft and sated and fond.

Sora loved Riku like this--all his edges softened but his vocabulary spiked with expletives, less reserved but still in control. Oh, and praising Sora like he was a magnificent being worthy of worship. Especially that.

Sora melted the rest of the way back into Riku, too undone for words, and drifted off. He would be sore tomorrow, and probably for a week. But he didn't even care. He couldn't.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is my first bdsm fic so, uh, please be nice? <3


End file.
